


Always

by just_chiara



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Drabble, Established Relationship, Gift Fic, Jealousy, M/M, Romance, Season/Series 05, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_chiara/pseuds/just_chiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can have sex with her, you know.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for S5.

“You can have sex with her, you know.”

The statement came out of nowhere, and it took Derek a second to understand Spencer was talking about Tamara.

“I mean, I get it,” Spencer added. “We can’t do it because of my knee, so it’s okay. You can have sex with her.”

Derek didn’t even have to look at him to know what was going on in his head. “Spencer, I don’t want to have sex with her, and I’m not leaving you because you got hurt. I’m not leaving you, period. So stop worrying, stop being afraid, and stop trying to set me up with other people, ‘cause I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
